Czego nie widać (SNARRY)
by Marvaid
Summary: Co widać? Przecież znacie już tą historię. Harry Potter zwyciężył Voldemorta - i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Wiadomo, były wyjątki. Ale oni się nie liczą, prawda? Ważne, że Wybraniec zwyciężył, ma piękną żonę i wesołą gromadkę dzieci. Ikona jasnej strony nie ma żadnych wad czy słabości. Ale... Czy na pewno? A może jest coś, czego nie widać? SNARRY


Co widać? Przecież znacie już tą historię. Harry Potter zwyciężył Voldemorta - i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Wiadomo, były wyjątki. Remus i Tonks. Fred.

Severus Snape.

Ale oni się nie liczą, prawda? W każdej wojnie są ofiary. Cisi bohaterowie. Tacy, którym bardziej z powodu wyrzutów sumienia niż czegokolwiek innego zanosimy kwiatek na grób w rocznicę śmierci. Pamiętamy o nich tylko okazjonalnie, z grzeczności. Ich strata jest odczuwalna tylko dla niewielkiego grona rodziny, może także dla przyjaciół.

Tak więc, te drobne straty nic nie znaczą. Najważniejsze jest to, że Wybraniec przeżył i prowadzi spokojne, szczęśliwe życie. Ma piękną żonę, wesołą gromadkę dzieci. Czasami udziela wywiadów, okazjonalnie pojawia się na jakichś konferencjach i wydarzeniach. A kiedy nadchodzi ten jeden, szczególny dzień w roku, tak jak oni kupuje okazały bukiet i kładzie go przy pomniku. Mów z tej okazji już nie wygłasza - minęło tyle lat od bitwy, że powtarzanie tego samego kolejny raz byłoby zbyt nudne. Harry Potter, zawsze uśmiechnięty, jest perfekcyjny. Ikona jasnej strony, bez żadnych wad czy słabości.

Właśnie tak mnie widzą. Po co się zagłębiać, czy naprawdę taki jestem? Moja okładka. Chociaż ludzie mówią, żeby nie oceniać po niej książki, ciągle to robią. Wolą nie zauważać niektórych rzeczy. Przymykają oczy na drobne skazy na idealnej twarzy porcelanowej lalki.

Nie. Ta lalka nie jest idealna. Przez całe jej życie ktoś trzymał ją mocno i kierował jej ruchami. Czy można być szczęśliwym wiedząc, że nie ma się tej swobody ruchu? Czy można być szczęśliwym mimo ciągłego grania dla szerokiej publiczności, bez możliwości zmiany repertuaru?

Nawet moja żona nie widzi tych drobnych skaz. Choć w głębi duszy zapewne wie, że coś jest nie tak, zdusza w sobie pragnienie zmian. Jest szczęśliwa, zawsze marzyła o mnie jako jej mężu i sporej rodzinie.

Tylko jedna osoba. Jedna, jedyna osoba znała moją niewidzialną tajemnicę. Pewnie dlatego, że sama ją ze mną dzieliła. I.. w zasadzie trochę zaprzeczam sobie - dzięki tamtym chwilom mam siłę, aby ciągle znów wychodzić na scenę i grać to samo przedstawienie, mimo że to one sprawiły, że muszę udawać.

ooo

Noc w Forest of Dean jest mroźna. Siedzę na warcie opatulony kilkoma kocami, a i tak jest mi zimno. Mimo to wolę się tu trząść niż leżeć w namiocie i spędzić tak kolejną niespokojną noc, wypełnioną niepokojącymi snami o Nagini.

Po dwóch nieprzespanych przez te koszmary nocach mam wyostrzone zmysły. To, w połączeniu z ciemnością puszczy, sprawia, że wzdrygam się przez każdy najmniejszy szelest.

Od wieczora mam wrażenie, że jest jakoś inaczej. To przeczucie nie opuszcza mnie przez ani chwilę, przez co warta staje się dla mnie jeszcze bardziej męcząca.

By zająć czymś myśli podnoszę rękę na poziom oczu i stopniowo ją oddalam, by sprawdzić jak bardzo gęsta jest otaczającą mnie ciemność. I wtedy zauważam, że między drzewami coś mgliście się świeci.

Ostrożnie podchodzę bliżej, starając się stąpać jak najciszej. Z każdym krokiem widzę, jak mglista plama nabiera ostrości. Przypominam sobie, że zdjąłem wcześniej okulary, więc sięgam do kieszeni, wyjmuję i zakładam.

Teraz, kiedy wyraźnie widzę jasny kształt, stoję niczym zamurowany. Nie jestem pewien, czy mogę wierzyć własnym oczom.

Przede mną stoi Patronus. Łania, dokładnie mówiąc. TA łania. Poznaję ją od razu. Nigdy nie zastanawiałem jak to robię, ale po prostu czuję, że to ta konkretna.

Przez moment stoję naprzeciw niej i po prostu patrzę. Lecz Patronus odwraca się ode mnie i odchodzi.

\- Nie... - mówię ochrypłym głosem - Wróć...

Zwierzę na chwilę odwraca głowę i znacząco ją przekręca. Mam iść za nią.

Przedzieram się między krzakami podążając za moją świetlistą przewodniczką. Śnieg głośno skrzypi pod moimi butami, a wiatr upiornie huczy, jednak mi to nie przeszkadza.

Wreszcie się zatrzymujemy. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewać. Tli się we mnie cicha nadzieja, że może zobaczę tu _jego,_ albo że usłyszę od Patronusa choćby króciutką wiadomość.

Na pewno nie biorę pod uwagę, że łania po prostu zniknie. A jednak, tak właśnie się staje. Ciemność na powrót wydaje się nieprzenikniona. Przez moment stoję i się nie ruszam. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Przepełnia mnie uczucie tęsknoty.

Wreszcie wyciągam różdżkę i szepczę _Lumos_. Dzięki zaklęciu zauważam, że przede mną jest niewielka, zamarznięta sadzawka. Przyglądam się jej i dostrzegam błysk. Zaintrygowany podchodzę i zgarniam na bok kruchy szron zasłaniający widoczność.

Pod warstwą lodu leży majestatyczny miecz. Miecz Godryka Gryffindora.

Na mojej twarzy pojawia się uśmiech. Chyba już rozumiem. To... To był jeden z tych naszych... niewidzialnych znaków. Chyba mogę to tak nazwać.

Trwa wojna, nie mógłby zbyt ryzykować i pojawić się tu osobiście. Ma wystarczająco dużo problemów, a gdyby ktoś nas zauważył... Nie, _zdecydowanie_ nie mógł tu przyjść.

Mimo niebezpieczeństwa, pomaga mi. Bez tego miecza wszystko byłoby stracone. Sam z Hermioną za żadne skarby nie dałbym rady go znaleźć.

Mój wzrok wędruje swobodnie po ostrzu miecza. Nagle zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak długa jest jeszcze droga do zwycięstwa. Ale wiem, że nie jestem sam. Że jeśli się zagubię, łania znowu wskaże mi drogę. Te niewidoczne dla innych szczegóły dają mi siłę do walki.

Stanowczo przeganiam te rozmyślania. Mam teraz pilniejszą rzecz do zrobienia - muszę jakimś sposobem wydostać miecz z dna sadzawki.

ooo

Stoję w Pokoju Życzeń, tuż obok Rona i Hermiony. Mam przed oczami Gwardię Dumbledore'a i czuję jakąś dziwną satysfakcję. Są tu, nie poddali się, mimo tortur bliźniaków Carrow, mimo zastraszania i tak wielu trudności. Jest tu też Ginny. Widzę jak promiennie się do mnie uśmiecha, lecz czuję przez to poczucie winy. Nie powinienem był jej okłamywać. Ale przecież razem z _nim_ ustaliliśmy, że tak będzie najbezpieczniej. Musimy zachowywać jak największą ostrożność, a niewinny związek z Ginny może w tym bardzo pomóc.

Chociaż wiem, że tak musi być, słuchanie jak Neville opowiada o okrutnym dyrektorze Hogwartu boli. Przepełnia mnie coraz większe pragnienie, by wykrzyczeć wszystkim prawdę. Ale wiem, że nie mogę tego zrobić. Przez tyle czasu udało mi się zachowywać się tak, jakbym nie miał nic do ukrycia, więc teraz też dam radę.

Skupiam się na Horkruksie. Teraz to on jest priorytetem.

\- Jest coś, co musimy odnaleźć. Coś... coś, co pomoże nam obalić Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. To coś jest tutaj, w Hogwarcie, ale nie wiemy gdzie. Mogło kiedyś należeć do Roweny Ravenclaw. Czy ktoś może słyszał o czymś takim? Może komuś wpadł kiedyś w oko jakiś przedmiot ozdobiony orłem - mówię.

\- Zaginiony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw - odpowiada Luna.

Kilkanaście minut później idę korytarzem na trzecim piętrze z McGonagall. Wysyła ona Patronusy do pozostałych nauczycieli po jasnej stronie, by poinformować ich o moim przybyciu. Voldemort już wie, że jestem w Hogwarcie. Alecto i Amycus leżą związani w wieży, Luna na wszelki wypadek przy nich została.

Nagle do naszych uszu dobiega cichy odgłos czyichś kroków. Pospiesznie naciągam kaptur peleryny niewidki i nieruchomieję z różdżką w dłoni. McGonagall także ją wyjmuje i wyciąga przed siebie.

Odgłos stopniowo staje się coraz donośniejszy. Wreszcie zza zakrętu wyłaniania się skrawek czarnej niczym bezksiężycowe niebo peleryny.

Przed nami stoi nie kto inny jak Severus Snape.

Nagle tracę zdolność ruchu. Potrafię tylko nieprzytomnie patrzeć. Mam ochotę krzyczeć, płakać i się śmiać jednocześnie.

\- Witaj, Minerwo. Dobiegły mnie właśnie pewne... _niepokojące_ plotki - mówi mężczyzna.

\- Ciekawe... Jeszcze do mnie nie doszły. Mógłbyś mnie oświecić? - pyta chłodno opiekunka mojego domu.

\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że Alecto zauważyła pewnego _intruza -_ odpowiada Snape, lekko i zarazem sugestywnie poruszając lewą ręką. Przez chwilę panuje niezręczna cisza, lecz wtedy kontynuuje - Widziałaś Harry'ego Pottera, Minerwo?

W tym momencie coś we mnie pęka. Jednym zamaszystym ruchem ściągam pelerynę i niedbale rzucam ją na bok.

\- Jestem tutaj - mówię cicho. Patrzę mu prosto w oczy. Zwykły człowiek zapewne powiedziałby, że nic się nie zmieniło, jednak ja znam jego spojrzenie - gdy tylko się pokazuję, w jego oczach zachodzi diametralna zmiana.

Muszę przy tym zaznaczyć, że cała sytuacja trwa maksymalnie kilka sekund. Wszystko dzieje się błyskawicznie. W chwili kiedy kończę wymawiać drugie słowo, McGonagall rzuca w stronę Snape'a jakieś zaklęcie, które ten od razu odbija, posyłając je w stronę kobiety.

Zażarta walka nie trwa długo. Po maksymalnie minucie kobieta leży nieprzytomna na kamiennej podłodze. Nastaje cisza.

Patrzę na Snape'a i po raz pierwszy od dawna nie mam pojęcia co mógłbym powiedzieć. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, ale wszystko wydaje się teraz nieważne. Nie mam pojęcia od czego zacząć. Stoimy więc wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem i żaden z nas nie potrafi zdobyć się na odwagę by coś zrobić. Boimy się zepsuć ten spokój, tak rzadko ostatnimi czasy spotykany.

Nie wiem, który z nas robi pierwszy krok, ale chwilę później jestem w jego objęciach, z zamkniętymi oczami po raz pierwszy od tak dawna kosztując jego słodkiego smaku. Pragnę czerpać z tego jak najwięcej. Wdycham jego bajeczny, lekko ziołowy zapach. Jego język delikatnie wędruje po wnętrzu moich ust, łącząc się z moim w intymnym tańcu.

Wreszcie się od siebie odrywamy. Z moich oczu mimowolnie spływają dwie zabłąkane łzy.

\- Harry... - mówi. Jego głos jest zachrypnięty.

\- Severus... _Tak bardzo_ tęskniłem - odpowiadam łamiącym się z wrażenia głosem.

Severus podnosi dłoń i kciukiem wyciera mokry ślad na moim policzku. Kiedy chce ją zabrać, łapię jego dłoń i przyciągam go do siebie. Znowu zamyka mnie w swych bezpiecznych objęciach. Mógłbym zostać w nich na wieczność, z dala od wszystkich problemów. Jednak wiem, że mamy niewiele czasu.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - mówię - Voldemort już niedługo tu będzie.

\- Wiem - odpowiada patrząc sugestywnie na lewe przedramię - Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś teraz robić coś bardziej produktywnego niż obściskiwanie się ze śmierciożercą.

Jego usta wykrzywia ten sarkastyczny uśmieszek. Kiedyś uznawałem go za odznakę pogardy, ale kiedy naprawdę poznałem Severusa Snape'a, nauczyłem się to rozróżniać.

\- Emm... Tak, zapewne masz rację. Gdyby to był śmierciożerca, obściskiwanie się z nim faktycznie mogłoby być stratą czasu. Ale ja to robię _z tobą_ \- odpowiadam. - A ty _nie jesteś_ śmierciożercą, Severusie.

\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że to nadal jest bezproduktywne - mówi z uśmieszkiem. - Harry - Jego głos poważnieje - naprawdę nie powinniśmy teraz marnować czasu. Czarny Pan zaraz tu będzie, dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Tak, wiem... Ale ja po prostu nie chcę odchodzić i znowu udawać. Wszystko się we mnie gotuje, kiedy różne osoby cię oczerniają. Przecież tak bardzo poświęcasz się i ryzykujesz.

\- To konieczne - odpowiada twardo. - Już przechodziliśmy przez tą rozmowę. Nikt nie może nas zobaczyć.

\- Jesteśmy niewidzialni - mówię z gorzkim uśmiechem.

\- Tak, Harry. Jesteśmy niewidzialni. Ale już niedługo. Wojna się skończy, a ja nie będę musiał już grać roli wiernego śmierciożercy. Już niedługo - powtarza.

\- Chciałbym wyjechać nad ocean. Niczym się nie przejmować, nie mieć żadnej odpowiedzialności. Tylko wolny czas, odpoczynek i my.

\- Pojedziemy tam. Voldemort zginie, a my wyjdziemy. Z dala od tego wszystkiego - obiecuje.

Zauważam, że Severus zachowuje się łagodniej niż zwykle. Widzę, że obecna sytuacja oddziałowuje na niego nie mniej niż na mnie. Zazwyczaj jego wypowiedzi pełne są ironicznych wtrąceń. Teraz wydaje się chcieć dodać mi otuchy. Przekonać mnie, że wierzy w moje zwycięstwo - a może przekonać także siebie.

\- Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, nie poddawaj się. To jest prawdziwa wojna. Może zginąć wiele ludzi. - Kiedy wypowiada te słowa, zaczyna do mnie docierać do czego zmierza. - Musisz w siebie wierzyć. Nie przejmuj się stratami. Obiecaj mi, że cokolwiek by się nie stało, ty się nie poddasz.

Patrzę na niego zdezorientowany. W jego słowach kryje się coś więcej i doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Moje oczy się rozszerzają. Odruchowo kręcę głową.

\- N-nie... - Jąkam się. - Nie, nie...

\- Harry, dobrze wiesz, że ja także mogę zginąć. - Do jego głosu wkrada się nutka desperacji. - Obiecaj mi. Obiecaj mi, że się nie poddasz i nie będziesz się przejmował.

Nie wytrzymuję i wydaję z siebie zrozpaczony szloch. Osuwam się na podłogę. Severus klęka naprzeciw mnie i bierze mnie w objęcia, uspokajająco gładząc tył mojej głowy.

\- Spokojnie - szepcze. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Może i nie jest to najbardziej przekonujące zapewnienie na świeci, ale przyjmuję je z wdzięcznością. Severus nie jest z natury wylewnym człowiekiem. Takie słowa z jego ust mają dla mnie ogromną wartość.

Z pomocą mężczyzny wstaję i po raz ostatni pociągam nosem. Wiem, że naprawdę powinienem już iść, ale nie potrafię. W środku biję się z myślami. Próbuję przekonać samego siebie, że - tak jak powiedział - wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale mam dziwne przeczucia, chociaż zapewne to przez to, że się boję.

Nie chcę odchodzić. Pragnę, żeby ta chwila trwała wiecznie. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli mi się uda, będzie o wiele lepiej. Po wojnie wszystko ulegnie zmianie.

\- Harry, posłuchaj. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć - Mówi nagle. W jego tonie jest coś dziwnego.

Kieruję wzrok na jego twarz. Przez chwilę na siebie patrzymy, lecz zaraz jego twarz osłania kurtyna włosów. Otwiera usta, lecz momentalnie je zamyka. Wygląda, jakby wahał się, czy coś mi powiedzieć.

Cisza się przeciąga. Z oddali dobiega odgłos kroków kilku osób. Przypominam sobie, że McGonagall wysłała przecież patronusy do nauczycieli.

Severus łapie mnie za rękę i gwałtownie przyciąga mnie do pocałunku. Chłonę tą chwilę, bo wiem, że wiele może się wydarzyć. Chcę mieć w pamięci ten moment, kiedy będę walczył o zwycięstwo w najważniejszej bitwie tego stulecia.

Hałas wydawany przez szybko stawiane kroki narasta. Odrywamy się od siebie i kierujemy w swoje strony różdżki, w udawanym pojedynku. Widzę, że jego oddech jest przyspieszony, a jego ruchy mają w sobie coś nerwowego. Nie są to jakieś znaczne zmiany, jednak Severus nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Zazwyczaj kontroluje się w każdej sytuacji.

Zastanawiam się, co chciał mi powiedzieć. Dręczy mnie to pytanie, jednak nie mogę go zadać. Biorę głęboki wdech.

\- Minerwo! - rozlega się piskliwy głos. Spoglądam za siebie i widzę profesora Fliwicka. - Harry!

Obok nauczyciela zaklęć biegnie profesor Sprout, oboje w szlafrokach. Za nimi widzę zdyszanego profesora Slughorna. Profesorowie wpadają do pomieszczenia, a ja mam ochotę histerycznie się zaśmiać. Mimo powagi na ich twarzach, wyglądają komicznie. Slughorn zdecydowanie nie nadaje się na sportowca.

Z szybkością, jakiej w życiu bym się po nim nie spodziewał, Flitwick posyła w stronę Snape'a zaklęcie rozbrajające. Sprout w tym czasie trafia w McGonagall _Enervate._ Kobieta odzyskuje przytomność i znów staje do walki.

Severus musi odpierać atak czterech osób. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, za moment przegra. Zaczynam się obawiać. W jego stronę lecą ogniste sztylety. Unika ich chowając się za zbroję, którą po zakończeniu zaklęcia ciska w ich stronę.

To na kilka sekund dezorientuje jego przeciwników. Tyle czasu mu wystarcza. Rzuca mi ostatnie pośpieszne pojrzenie i wybiega z pomieszczenia.

McGonagall, Flitwick i Sprout podnoszą się pędzą za nim, wymachując różdżkami. Snape dopada drzwi jakiejś klasy, a chwilę później słyszę okrzyki McGonagall:

\- Tchórz! TCHÓRZ!

Biegnę za nimi. Wpadam do nieużywanej klasy, gdzie trójka opiekunów stoi przy rozbitym oknie.

\- Skoczył - mówi mi McGonagall. - W przeciwieństwie do Albusa wciąż miał różdżkę... i chyba nauczył się kilku sztuczek od swojego pana.

Spoglądam na niebo za oknem. Widzę w oddali wielką, podobną do nietoperza postać, szybującą w powietrzu w kierunku granicznego muru.

\- Pani profesor... - mówię, ściskając sobie skronie. Patrzę na prześlizgujące się pode mną jezioro pełne inferiusów, czuję, jak zielona łódka uderza dziobem w brzeg. Voldemort wyskakuje z niej, żądny krwi. Już wie, że zniszczyliśmy medalion Slytherina. - Pani profesor, musimy zabarykadować szkołę. On jest już blisko.

ooo

Wstrzymując oddech, nakładam pelerynę niewidkę i podchodzę do otworu w szczelinie między skrzynią a ścianą, zza której dobiegały mnie przytłumione głosy.

Zaglądam. Pokój jest słabo oświetlony, ale wyraźnie widzę groteskowe, wijące się cielsko węża. Widzę też krawędź stołu i białą rękę o długich palcach, barwiącą się różdżką. A potem serce mi zamiera, bo słyszę głos Snape'a i serce zabiło mu gwałtownie. Severus jest zaledwie o kilkanaście cali ode mnie.

\- Panie, ich opór słabnie...

\- ...i słabnie bez twojej pomocy - mówi Voldemort swoim wysokim, dobitnym głosem. - Jesteś wytrawnym czarodziejem, Severusie, ale nie sądzę, by twoja obecność była tam teraz  
potrzebna. Jesteśmy już prawie u celu... prawie.

\- Pozwól mi odnaleźć chłopca. Przyprowadzę ci Pottera. Wiem, że zdołam go odnaleźć, panie. Proszę.

Patrzę na rozgrywającą się przede mną scenę i mam mętlik w głowie.

\- Mam pewien problem, Severusie - mówi łagodnie Voldemort

\- Tak, panie?

\- Dlaczego ta różdżka nie chce mnie słuchać? - Unosi Czarną Różdżkę, trzymając ją delikatnie i precyzyjnie jak dyrygent batutę.

Ich rozmowa toczy się dalej. Riddle opowiada o tym, że mimo posiada najpotężniejszą różdżkę na świecie, nie czuje różnicy między nią, a swoją dawną. Jego głos jest spokojny, jakby zadumany, ale moja blizna zaczyna pulsować.

\- Długo się nad tym zastanawiałem, Severusie... Czy wiesz, dlaczego odwołałem cię z pola walki?

\- Nie, panie, ale błagam, byś pozwolił mi tam wrócić. Pozwól mi odnaleźć Pottera.

\- Mówisz jak Lucjusz. Żaden z was nie rozumie Pottera tak jak ja. Jego wcale nie trzeba szukać. On sam do mnie przyjdzie. Bo, widzisz, ja znam jego słabość, jego wielką wadę. Nie pogodzi się z tym, że wokół niego giną inni, wiedząc, że giną z jego powodu, że tracą za niego życie. Będzie chciał za wszelką cenę to powstrzymać. I przyjdzie... Ale nie o Harrym Potterze chcę z tobą pomówić, Severusie, tylko o tobie. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo cenny. Bardzo cenny.

\- Przez całą tę długą noc, w oczekiwaniu na świt mojego zwycięstwa, siedziałem tu - kontynuuje Voldemort prawie szeptem - i zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Czarna Różdżka nie chce być tym, czym być powinna, dlaczego, wbrew legendom, nie działa tak, jak powinna działać w rękach prawowitego właściciela... I chyba znalazłem odpowiedź.

Snape milczy, a we mnie narasta uczucie paniki i przerażenia.

\- Może już ją znasz, Severusie? Jesteś przecież taki sprytny. Byłeś zawsze dobrym, przydatnym i wiernym sługą. Żal mi tego, co musi nastąpić.

\- Panie...

\- Czarna Różdżka nie jest mi do końca posłuszna, Severusie, bo nie jestem jej prawdziwym panem. Czarna Różdżka należy do czarodzieja, który zabił jej poprzedniego właściciela. To ty zabiłeś Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dopóki żyjesz, Severusie, Czarna Różdżka nie będzie mi służyć.

\- Panie! - krzyczy Snape.

\- Nie można tego uniknąć. Muszę być panem tej różdżki, Severusie. Bo będąc jej panem, zapanuję wreszcie nad Potterem. _Nagini, zabij..._

Ogromny wąż prześlizguje się w stronę mężczyzny i gwałtownie uderza. Mam wrażenie, jakby działo się to w zwolnionym tempie. Patrzę, jak Nagini zatapia kły w jego karku i mimo brutalności tej sytuacji, nie potrafię odwrócić wzroku.

\- Przykro mi - stwierdza chłodno Voldemort. Bez ani krztyny emocji odwraca się i opuszcza Wrzeszczącą chatę.

Zdejmuję pelerynę. Nieprzytomnie stwierdzam, że pogryzłem sobie knykcie. Ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Już _nic_ nie nie obchodzi.

\- Harry! - szepcze mi do ucho Hermiona, ale ja już celuję różdżkę w skrzynię blokującą otwór.

Czuję się jakbym był w jakimś dziwnym transie. Nie zwracając na nic uwagi, idę w kierunku Severusa. Potykam się po drodze, ale nawet tego nie zauważam.

Nie potrafię stwierdzić, co czuję kiedy spoglądam na jego bladą twarz. Ciągle wydaje mi się to nierealne, jakbym śnił. Pochylam się i delikatnie dotykam dłonią jego rany.

Mam przed sobą człowieka, którego kocham. Czuję, jak coś w środku mnie nieodwracalnie pęka. Patrzę w te piękne, atramentowe oczy, w których można zatonąć i już nigdy nie wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Oczy, które surowo i karcąco patrzą na uczniów, ale także oczy, w których pojawia się błysk rozbawienia i czułości, przeznaczony tylko i wyłącznie dla mnie.

Severus chwyta mnie za szatę i przyciąga bliżej. Porusza wargami, z których dobiega mnie cichy charkot.

\- Weź... Weź to... - mówi cicho. Z jego oczu wycieka kilka srebrzystych kropel. Wpatruję się w nie niczym zahipnotyzowany.

Hermiona wciska mi do trzęsącej się ręki wyczarowaną przed siebie fiolkę. Delikatnie, jakby bojąc się zrobić coś nie tak, przenoszę substancję do buteleczki. Uchwyt Snape'a lżeje, a on sam wygląda, jakby już się całkowicie wykrwawił.

\- Spójrz... na... mnie - szepcze.

Desperacko patrzę mu w oczy, mając przerażającą świadomość, że to nasze ostatnie wspólne spojrzenie. Z całych sił powstrzymuję się, by się nie rozpłakać. Dostrzegam ten wyjątkowy błysk, zarezerwowany tylko dla mnie i wiem, że nie umiera nieszczęśliwie. Lekko podnoszę kąciki ust, aby pokazać mu, że jestem tu z nim, aż do samego końca. Po moim policzku spada jedna, samotna łza.

Przypominam sobie nasze wspólne chwile. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek, tak gwałtowny i niespodziewany dla nas obu. Mimo tak nieudanych wcześniejszych relacji, udało nam się zbudować coś wspaniałego.

Jego powieki się zamykają. Ręka trzymająca moją szatę opada. Chcę tu zostać, odciąć się od reszty świata. Ale wiem, że Severus by tego nie chciał. Prosił mnie, żebym się nie poddawał.

Z determinacją wstaję i podnoszę fiolkę. Wiem, co muszę teraz zrobić.

ooo

Stoję nad myślodsiewnią w gabinecie dyrektora. Moja ręka niezdecydowanie zwisa nad jej taflą. Boję się tego, co mogę tam zobaczyć.

 _Nie mam wieczności,_ przypominam sobie. Szybkim ruchem wlewam substancję do myślodsiewni i zanurzam w niej głowę.

Pierwsze wspomnienia są o mojej mamie. Severus wiele mi o niej opowiadał. Była jego jedyną prawdziwą przyjaciółką i kochał ją jak siostrę. Mój ojciec za to był jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem.

Snape opowiadał mi także o swoim dzieciństwie. No, może opowiadał to zbyt dużo powiedziane. Wyduszałem z niego to prawie siłą. Nie otwierał się często, jednak jeśli już to robił, to na poważnie. Ogarnia mnie smutek. To prawda, mieliśmy swoje gorsze i lepsze dni, ale żadne z nich już nie powrócą.

Kolejne wspomnienie różni się od wcześniejszych. Tutaj jest już dorosły. Ale zaraz... Poznaję tą scenę. Kiedyś, podczas jednej z naszych _poważniejszych_ rozmów, Severus oświadczył, że musi mi coś wyznać. Wtedy właśnie mi je pokazał. To... To on podsłuchał przepowiednię. Nie miałem mu tego za złe. Trudno było przyjąć to jako prawdę, jednak mi się udało.

Późniejsza sytuacja ma miejsce już po śmierci moich rodziców. W zasadzie to wtedy wszystko się zaczęło... A może skończyło?

\- _Dać ci słowo, że nigdy nie ujawnię tego, co w tobie najlepsze? - wzdycha Dumbledore,patrząc z góry na wykrzywioną bólem twarz Snape'a. - Jeśli nalegasz..._

Kilka kolejnych wspomnień pokazuje to, co działo się _za kulisami._ Mężczyzna rozmawiający z Dumbledore'm o Quirrelu, później o ciemniejącym Mrocznym Znaku. Wreszcie rozmowa o śmiertelnej chorobie dyrektora. Już rozumiem, czym są te wspomnienia. Jego alibi. Dowód na jego niewinność, żebym nie musiał przedstawiać Ministerstwu prawdy o naszym związku.

Następna scena jest jednak dla mnie absolutnie nowa. Znowu znajdujemy się w gabinecie dyrektora. Fawkes drzemie na żerdzi, Snape milcząco siedzi, a Dumbledore krąży wokół niego.

\- Harry nie może się dowiedzieć aż do ostatniej chwili, aż do momentu, gdy będzie tonaprawdę niezbędne. Bo jak wykrzesałby z siebie siłę, by zrobić to, co musi zrobić?

\- Ale co musi zrobić?

\- To sprawa między Harrym a mną, Severusie. A teraz wysłuchaj mnie uważnie. Przyjdzietaki czas... po mojej śmierci... nie zaprzeczaj mi! Przyjdzie czas, kiedyLord Voldemort zacznie się niepokoić o życie węża - mówi starszy mężczyzna.

\- Więc jeśli Voldemort zaprzestanie wysyłać go na mordercze misje - kontynuuje - ibędzie go trzymać tylko przy sobie, wtedy, jak sądzę, można będzie  
bezpiecznie powiedzieć Harry'emu.

\- Co mu powiedzieć?

Dumbledore bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Powiedzieć mu, że tej nocy, w której Lord Voldemort próbował go zabić, mordercze zaklęcie rykoszetem ugodziło Lorda Voldemorta, odrywając cząstkę jego duszy, która natychmiast  
wszczepiła się w jedyną w pełni żyjącą duszę w tym walącym się budynku. Cząstka duszyVoldemorta żyje w Harrym i to ona udziela mu mocy rozmawiania z wężami i wnikania do świadomości Toma, co dla Harry'ego jest wciąż zagadką. I dopóki ta cząstka duszyw nim tkwi, korzystając z ochrony, jaką jest dla niej Harry, dopóty Lord  
Voldemort nie może umrzeć.

Zdaje mi się, jakbym oglądał tą sytuację z oddali, jakby z drugiego końca długiego tunelu. Serce bije mi strasznie szybko.

Muszę umrzeć.

Nie do końca dociera do mnie sens tych słów.

\- Więc chłopiec... musi umrzeć, tak? - pyta całkiem spokojnie widzę te drobne szczegóły, wyróżniające się od jego niewzruszonej postawy. Jego prawy nadgarstek ledwo widocznie drga. Wiem, że po tym można poznać, że jest zdenerwowany. Powiedziałbym w zasadzie, że nawet przerażony.

\- A życie musi mu odebrać sam Voldemort. Tak, Severusie. To warunek podstawowy.

\- Chroniliśmy go, ponieważ trzeba go było wszystkiego nauczyć, ponieważ trzeba byłogo wychować, ponieważ trzeba było pozwolić mu odczuć i wypróbować jego własną moc -mówi Dumbledore po przeciągającej się chwili milczenia. - A tymczasem umacniał się ów tajemniczyzwiązek między nimi, rosła pasożytnicza zażyłość między ich umysłami. Czasamipodejrzewałem, że on sam zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.  
Jeśli dobrze go znam, to tak pokieruje sprawami, że kiedy już wyruszy na spotkanie ześmiercią, będzie to oznaczało ostateczny koniec Voldemorta.

\- Chroniłeś go, utrzymywałeś tak długo przy życiu tylko po to, by umarł we właściwymmomencie? Szpiegowałem dla ciebie, kłamałem, narażałem życie by go ochronić - mówi. - By ochronić syna Lily - dodaje szybko, a zamyślony Dumbledore zdaje się nie zauważać tego przejęzyczenia. - A teraz mówisz mi, że hodowałeś go jak prosiaka na rzeź...

Ból w jego głosie jest tak przejmujący, że sam go odczuwam.

\- To bardzo wzruszające, Severusie - stwierdza z powagą Dumbledore. - A więc wkońcu dojrzałeś do tego, by przejmować się losem tego chłopca?

Mistrz eliksirów zamaszystym ruchem wyciąga różdżkę.

\- Expecto patronum!- woła.

Z końca jego różdżki wybiega srebrna łania. Z gracją ląduje na podłodze, przebiega przez pokój i wyskakuje przez okno. Dumbledore patrzy, aż jej srebrna poświata znika w ciemności nocy, a potem odwraca się do Snape'a. Z jego oczu ściekają łzy.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata?...- pyta.

\- Zawsze. - odpowiada Severus. W tonie jego głosu jednak słyszę coś głębszego.

I wtedy właśnie doznaję olśnienia. Wszystko nabiera sensu.

Severus dał Dumbledore'owi szansę. Dał mu niewiarygodnie prostą wskazówkę, której ten nie zrozumiał. Była nią sama łania.

Dyrektor myślał, że Snape miał takiego patronusa dzięki miłości do Lily. Jednak się mylił, on kochał ją jak siostrę. Rodzaj zwierzęcia może ulec zmianie pod wpływem silnych emocji. Ale jego patronus był taki od samego początku.

Istnieje pewien rzadko spotykany fenomen. Otóż czasami patronusy są ze sobą kompatybilne. Dwie osoby mają zwierzęta o tym samym gatunku, lecz innej płci. Oznacza to, że osoby są do siebie podobne - dopasowane. Tak było w przypadku moich rodziców.

I... Tak samo jest w przypadku moim i Severusa.

Albus Dumbledore nie wiedział. Miał szansę, by poznać prawdę i jej nie wykorzystał. _Nie zobaczył_.

Przez to, że przejmuje mnie wieloznaczność tego momentu, na chwilę zapominam o tym czego się dowiedziałem. Wyjmuję głowę z myślodsiewni i uderza we mnie rzeczywistość.

Severus nie żyje.

Jestem horkruksem.

Mnie także Voldemort musi zabić.

Uginają się pode mną kolana. Opadam bezsilnie na zakurzony dywan. Rozmyślam o tym, czy śmierć boli.

Wreszcie wstaję. _Ogarnij się i przestań wreszcie użalać się nad sobą_ , myślę stanowczo. Otrzepuję ubranie. Serce tłucze mi się w piersiach jak przerażony ptak zamknięty w klatce.

Nie oglądam się za siebie, kiedy wychodzę i zamykam drzwi gabinetu.

ooo

Pogrzeb Severusa Snape'a jest zupełnie inny niż pozostałych _bohaterów wojennych_. Przyszło co prawda mnóstwo ludzi, jednak na ich twarzach widzę tylko uprzejme zasmucenie. Nie oszukujmy się, jego śmierć nie jest dla nikogo olbrzymią stratą. A przynajmniej tak się wszystkim wydaje. Nie widzą, że mnie boli to o wiele bardziej.

Kiedy stanąłem przy mównicy w Wielkiej Sali i wyjawiłem oficjalną wersję wydarzeń, wszyscy zaczęli szeptać. Kilka osób wydało okrzyki zaskoczenia, inni niedowierzali i dopytywali.

Dzień później o historii odważnego szpiega Zakonu Feniksa rozpisano się w Proroku Codziennym. Opowieść o nieszczęśliwie zakochanym w Lily, wiernym jej do samego końca czarodzieju była na językach całej czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Kiedy uroczystości się kończą i wszyscy wracają do domów, ja zostaję. Podchodzę bliżej i klękam przy pełnym kwiatów nagrobku.

Nie mogę uwierzyć, że minęły dopiero trzy dni. Trzy dni, odkąd trzymał mnie w objęciach obiecując wspólną ucieczkę po zakończeniu szkoły.

Nie wytrzymuję. Z mojej piersi wyrywa się rozpaczliwy szloch. _Przecież to ja powinienem zginąć, nie on._

Zastanawiam się co by było, gdybym jednak nie przeżył. Czy byłbym teraz z nim?...

Nie wiem ile czasu tak siedzę pogrążony w myślach, kiedy podchodzi do mnie Ginny.

\- Chodź, Harry, już późno - mówi delikatnie, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.

Rzucam ostatnie spojrzenie w kierunku nagrobka, po czym wstaję i się odwracam. Wracam z Ginny do Hogwartu.

W drodze dziewczyna chwyta moją rękę. Ogarnia mnie dziwne wrażenie, że już wiem jak to się skończy.

ooo

\- A jak trafię do Slytherinu?

Stoimy na zatłoczonym peronie. Pociąg odjeżdża za kilkanaście minut. Wszędzie roi się od żegnających się z dziećmi rodziców, czasem także dziadków. James wszedł już do środka i przez okno mogę zobaczyć, jak z radosną miną wchodzi do przedziału pełnego swoich przyjaciół.

Cicho wyszeptane pytanie mojego młodszego syna mnie zadziwia. Nie lubi pokazywać swoich słabości, chyba to chwila rozstania zmusiła go do przyznania, że się boi. Patrzę na niego z czułością.

\- Albusie Severusie - mówię cicho. Tylko wyćwiczona przez lata samokontrola sprawia, że mój głos nie trzęsie się, kiedy wymawiam jego drugie imię. - nosisz imiona po dwóch dyrektorach Hogwartu. Jeden z nich był Ślizgonem i prawdopodobnie najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem.

 _Tak, Al, on zdecydowanie był najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałem,_ myślę. On był jedynym człowiekiem, który rzeczywiście mnie znał.

Z zamyśleniem kładę dłoń na ramieniu mego syna. Albus Severus. _Severus_...

Tyle lat, a nadal tak samo boli. To imię nadal sprawia, że czuję uścisk w klatce piersiowej za każdym razem, kiedy je słyszę. Wracam pamięcią do dnia, kiedy zaproponowałem je na drugie imię mojego dziecka. Wszyscy się dziwili, jednak uszanowali moją decyzję. Podejrzewam, że potraktowali je jak ten symboliczny kwiatek na grobie, na cześć pamięci.

\- Ale powiedz, że nie...

\- Jeśli tak się stanie, to Slytherin zyska wspaniałego ucznia - odpowiadam. - Dla nas to nie ma znaczenia, Al, ale jeśli ma znaczenie dla ciebie, to będziesz mógł sam wybrać Gryffindor. Tiara Przydziału weźmie to pod uwagę.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak było w moim przypadku.

Nigdy mu o tym nie opowiadałem, więc dostrzegam na jego twarzy zdumienie. Wygląda, jakby chciał o coś zapytać, ale wtedy wzdłuż czerwonego pociągu zaczynają trzaskać drzwi. Albus biegiem pędzi i rzucając nam ostatnie spojrzenie wskakuje do wagonu

Ekspres rusza, a ja idę peronem, patrząc na szczupłą twarz mojego syna, już zarumienioną z emocji. Ostatnie kłęby pary unoszą się w jesiennym powietrzu. Pociąg powoli znika za zakrętem. Z melancholijnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądam się tej scenie.

\- Da sobie radę - mówi Ginny. Patrzę na nią i wymuszam na twarzy uśmiech. Z roztargnieniem podnoszę rękę i dotykam nią blizny na czole.

\- Wiem.

Od dziewiętnastu lat blizna nie zabolała mnie ani razu. Wszystko jest dobrze. Mam szczęśliwą rodzinę, wielu znajomych, piękną żonę, z którą z okazji naszego miesiąca miodowego wyjechałem nad ocean.

Idealnie.

Co roku, w ten jeden szczególny dzień, kupuję okazały bukiet i kładę go przy pomniku. Mów z tej okazji już nie wygłaszam - wszyscy doskonale znają historię o tym, jak zwyciężyłem Voldemorta. Co roku zostaję chwilę dłużej przy tym konkretnym grobie. Stało się to już swego rodzaju tradycją. Nikt nie pyta dlaczego, milcząco to akceptują.

Harry Potter. Perfekcyjny. Po co się zagłębiać...?

Często mam ochotę się poddać. Zrobić cokolwiek, byleby uciec od całego świata. Zamknąć oczy, zatkać uszy. Ale... w takich momentach przypominam sobie _jego._

 _\- Harry, dobrze wiesz, że ja także mogę zginąć. Obiecaj mi. Obiecaj mi, że się nie poddasz i nie będziesz się przejmował._

Byliśmy niewykrywalni, niewidzialni.

Wszystkie nasze wspólne spotkania, pocałunki, objęcia... Wszystko to było niewidzialne dla wszystkich, oprócz nas dwóch.

Jego smak, zapach. Jego intensywne spojrzenie, sarkastyczny uśmieszek. Czułość w gestach, pozornie zwyczajnych.

Wszystkie te niewidzialne momenty dają mi siłę. Pomagają mi podnieść się z ziemi po upadku. Pokazują drogę w ciemności.

 _ **Bo dla mnie najważniejsze jest wszystko to, czego nie widać.**_


End file.
